mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Echeladder
The Echeladder is a rating system in Sburb. By successfully defeating enemies in Strife or completing certain tasks you can ascend Achievement Rungs. By climbing these rungs you may be rewarded with various upgrades and items including Boondollars, Gel Viscosity, Cache Limit, Man Grit, and a feather to place in your cap or a frog to have, which for some reason only appear when leveling up and disappears shortly after. Also, player's caps and hats are matching their titles. John has reached the top of his Echeladder gaining the level of Heir Transparent, and Dave has supposedly hit the top as well, though we do not know any of his rungs. The titles within rungs change depending on the individual. They also seem to increase your fighting prowess, as Alternate Future John was presumably killed by The Slumbering One because he was too low on the echeladder. The Boondollars awarded when a character climbs the echeladder are stored within the fragile but beautiful Ceramic Porkhollow. It's unknown how players climb the Echeladder. The most common way is through combat, but John is able to gain several levels by creating the Paradox Clones and doing The Windy Thing, so one can climb the Echeladder by doing something related to the "main quest" of each player - Jade breeding Bilious Slick, Dave getting Caledfwlch, Rose learning to , players waking up their Denizens, defeating them, solving riddles tied to temples on their planets (and such boring stuff) could make them climb the Echeladder as well. Tavros might have gained levels from leading an army of underlings, despite never killing anything himself, or the underlings themselves might have gained levels from combat. The ladder apparently has a major effect on a player's abilities, as players at the end of the game are able to take down the extremely powerful Black King and Queen, and kill enemies that were almost boss-like in the beginning of the game with a single attack. There are levels higher than the Echeladder known as the "god tiers" that can only be reached by dying on a Quest Bed. Of the trolls, only Vriska and Aradia are confirmed to have reached these levels (with Gamzee potentially faking it); however, all eight of the kids have achieved this. Even when they reach god tier, they still keep leveling up. ]] "Echeladder" is a portmanteau of "echelon" and "ladder". John Echeladder Greentike *Boondollars : 0 *Gel Viscosity : ??? *Cache Limit : 20 *Man Grit : ??? *Feather : Green, Yellow Tip Juvesquirt *Boondollars : The smaller part of 125 *Gel Viscosity : ??? +5! =(+5!) *Cache Limit : 20 +10! =30 *Man Grit : ??? *Feather : Yellow, Orange Quill Plucky Tot *Boondollars : The larger part of 125 *Gel Viscosity : (+5!) +10! =(+15!) *Cache Limit : 30 +20! =50 *Man Grit : ??? *Feather : Pink, White Tip, White Quill, and two White Stripes on either side Fidgety Bopper *Boondollars : The smaller part of 415 (540-125) *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Unknown Anklebiter *Boondollars : The middlin' part of 415 (540-125) *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Unknown Champ-Fry *Boondollars : The larger part of 415 (540-125) *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Long, Burnt Orange, Red Quill, and Red Stripes all along either side Pesky Urchin *Boondollars : 540 +200 =740 *Gel Viscosity : ??? +15! = At least 30 *Cache Limit : ??? +40! = At least 90 *Man Grit : ??? +5! = (+5!) *Feather : Round, Six Long protrusions, Mint, Pink Crescent Boy-Skylark *Boondollars : 740 +10,835 =11,575 *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : 2400 *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Long, Curled tip, Lime, Forest stripes at base Ectobiolobabysitter *Boondollars : 11,575 +a large portion of 988425 = 1 Boonbuck *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Long, Squiggly, Green stripes, Four protrusions at base, Curl at top Heir Transparent *Boondollars : 10,413,612 (The amount should be 10,413,612 instead of 9,413,612 because John gave a Boonbuck to Dave before achieving the Heir Transparent rung.) *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Long, Curled tip, Blue, Cyclic fading effect God tiers *Galesmate *Revenge of Doctor Ragnarok **Mangrit: Off the charts **Achievement Badge: Gift of Gab Jade with Bec's aid]] Currently known Achievement Rungs: *Greentike *Kiddo Eclipse *Ribbit Rustler *Shuteye Crackshot *Viridian Neophyte *Satellite Debutante *Clamberlass *Atom Nabber *Narcoleptoddler *Oakley Fangirl #1 *Dreamteen *Fallout Bloomer *Peacock Smartypants *Blowsack Scalawag *Glasshouse Urchin *Lil' Curie God tiers *Growing Panes Await *Sayonara Kansas **Youngster Gumption: So much it's insane. **Achievement Badge: Gift of Gab Rose God tiers *Pentacle Therapist *Ariadne's Threadspinner **Achievement Badge: Gift of Gab *Surya's Lurid Glare Dave God tiers *Hotpotato Butterfingers *Revenge of Ricky Schrödinger **Achievement Badge: Gift of Gab *Pimpslayer Jane Jane has been climbing her echeladder slowly for minor achievements ever since she was 13. We see her for doing a textbook "hat pof". Currently known Achievement Rungs: *Baby Ectobotananna *Britches Ripper *Batterlass *Slapstick Debutante *Juniorsleuth *Overbite Restart *Snorkbait Sporkplug *Bespectacled Skeptic *Haberdasher's Daughter *Pratfall Princess *Breaches Healer *Sodajerk's Confidante *Maid in the Shade *Mourning Starlet *Fedorafledgling **Boondollars : 1847 * Heiress Sans Parent The final known Achievement Rung, 'Heiress Sans Parent' (a clear pun on Heiress Transparent), may imply that post-Scratch Dad is soon to either go missing or die. "Sodajerk's Confidante" is also a reference to Problem Sleuth. Jake Currently known Achievement Rungs: *2xGun1eyekind *Skullsmuggler *Caster Troy's Apprentice *Blue-lookers-nude.com *Green-eyes-peeled-for *Pumpkinpatch Gunslinger *One Tomb; Many Suitors *Scrumrunner *Revenge of Bernie Lomax *Hope-a-Dope Boxer *Cupid's Crosshair Candy *Sharkbait Heartthrob *Peter Panache *Fisticuffsaficionado *Hunk Rumpus Buster *Beau Skylark Many of his ranks reference Jake's romantic life; from the multiple characters interested in him, to his own "interests". Castor Troy's Apprentice is a reference to Face/Off, and Revenge of Bernie Lomax and Sharkbait Heartthrob are references to the Weekend at Bernie's movies. Also, the rung "Revenge of Bernie Lomax" references LOMAX, his land in The Medium. Caliborn God tiers *Lordling Appliances & Miscellaneous Fedora DOUCHEBAG'S DOMESUCKER MARTYR'S PISSCRADLE Refrigerator MAYTAG MAN'S TOMB (according to the ''Homestuck'' book 2 commentary) FIVESTAR GENERAL ELECTRIC *Boondollars : 285 Colonel Sassacre's ONE MAN JULEP VACUUM *Boondollars : 9550 Bathtub ARCHIMEDES' AQUACRADLE *Boondollars : The smaller part of 490 TAFT-JAMMER * Boondollars : The larger part of 490 *Basin Capacity : Unaffected Category:Homestuck concepts